


Pains and Claims-Solangelo

by FreakyHadesdaughter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lots of OC - Freeform, M/M, Other, Solangelooooooo, blep I wrote this instead of sleeping, oc cuz I’m trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyHadesdaughter/pseuds/FreakyHadesdaughter
Summary: Will and Nico are finally together. They help each other go through lots of ups and downs, including new campers, siblings and big godly screw ups. I’m trash at writing summaries.





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bff who cat is based off of (kitcat7017)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bff+who+cat+is+based+off+of+%28kitcat7017%29).



**CHAPTER ONE-MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**NICO’S POV**

Nico di Angelo was sitting in the front steps of cabin 13 at Camp Half Blood. It was Christmas Eve and he was waiting for his sister Hazel to finish getting ready so they could go to the mess hall for the big feast. It was about 2 o’clock so it was a late lunch thingy. Hazel, Frank and Reyna had come from California to celebrate for the week then they had to go back. A tall figure walked out of cabin 7 and started walking towards Nico. As the other boy got there, Hazel came out of the Hades cabin. 

“Hey Will” she addressed the blond boy. Nico glanced up at Will’s captivating sky blue eyes and he pulled Nico up from the steps. 

“Thanks Solace.” Nico blushed at the contact of Will brushing his hand against Nico’s back. They had been dating for a month now but Nico still wasn't used to it. He didn’t think he ever would. The only people that knew about them were Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and a couple of the older Apollo campers that Will was close with. They were planning on telling the others when they came for Christmas. 

Nico and Hazel linked arms and headed to the mess hall with Will walking beside them. The year round campers were already seated at the tables, not following the rule of only sitting with your siblings at your godly parents table. They sat down at the Big Three table where Jason, Piper, Frank and Reyna were already sitting. Jason winked at Nico and Will as they sat down next to each other on the bench. 

“Don't forget to eat things other than cookies, Neeks. Doctors orders” Will said, smiling. Nico glared at him then offered a mischievous grin, “Ok Doctor Solace.”  As Chiron started talking about why they celebrate Christmas at camp when all their parents were gods and they didn’t believe in all the christianity stuff, Annabeth and Percy burst into the mess hall. 

“Guys!....outside…..gods….quick…” she panted. Everyone jumped up and headed outside, just as another god materialized. 

“Hello children!” Apollo said to the group of his kids that had gathered around him. 

“Merry christmas! Annabeth, where is that dope headed boyfriend of yours?” Poseidon chuckled. “Hi dad, nice to see you to” Percy grumbled good-naturedly. The gods greeted their children and Apollo came up to Nico. “Your dad couldn’t make it because of a last minute problem in the Underworld, but he asked me to tell you Merry Christmas and also from myself, if you break his heart i will break you. He loves you Nico di Angelo. Keep him happy” Apollo walked away. Nico didn’t need to ask who the sun god was talking about, he knew he was telling Nico to stay with Will and make him happy for the rest of their exitsence, it was just like the stereotypical dad on their daughters first date. He wondered how Apollo knew they were together though.  

After dinner Will found Nico and took his hand. “Should we tell them now?” he asked his boyfriend. Nico blushed, but nodded. “Yeah , probably. I’m just worried about how Hazel will react to my being gay. Since she was born in the 30s. Ya know.” 

“It’ll be fine, I honestly don't think she’ll care much.” he reassured Nico. they went over to where the kids from Camp Jupiter were. Jason and Percy were with them and Jason gave them a thumbs up. “Hey...hey guys. We...we have something to t-tell you” Nico stuttered. Percy grinned from ear to ear. “Me and Will a-are dating.” Nico’s face was as red as a tomato and he buried his face in Will’s shoulder. 

“I knew it! You owe me five drachmas Frank!” Reyna yelped. She beamed at the couple and congratulated them. “Nico I’m so happy for you! I knew there was something going on between you and Solace!” Hazel said. 

“Y-you guys are betting on us?” Will asked, unsure. Jason and Percy snickered and nodded.

“Everyone bets on you guys. Your the cutest couple in either of the camps!” Jason said. Nico glared at them and picked up a clump of snow. He then shoved it down Jason’s shirt. He yelped and did the same to Nico. it soon turned into a huge snowball fight once the others joined in. 

“Teams!” “build a fort” “hit her” “Hey!” there was lots of yelling and Annabeth and Piper joined their boyfriends teams and started bombarding eachother with snow. Will, Nico, Reyna, Jason and Piper were one team and Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank and leo (who hadn’t missed the chance to put snow in someones pants) were the other team. Calypso was watching but chose not to join in. Nico summoned some skeletons and they reinforced the fort and made snowballs at Nico’s command. 

“Come on Will!” Nico cheered as Will hit leo squarely in the face. Jason snuck over the enemies lines and came up behind Percy and stuffed snow in his underwear. 

“AHHHHHAHAAA COOOOLD!” Percy howled. “JASON GRACE I WIll GET YOUUUUU” He laughed and chased Jason onto the frozen lake where campers were ice skating. 

Suddenly Nico felt a presence behind him as Annabeth pulled back the collar of his jacket to put snow down it. “Haiya!” he whipped around and threw a snowball at her. “Oh no you don’t!” he chased her back to her side of the game. 

Soon, the gods left and Chiron made them all go back to their cabins. Will walked Nico back to his cabin and they stood out front. Will held Nico’s hands in his and pressed their foreheads together. Will’s cheeks were flushed red from the cold and his blue eyes smiled along with his lips. Nico leaned up and closed the distance between them. despite the cold weather, Will’s soft lips were warm. He shadow traveled them into his cabin, still kissing. They pulled apart to catch their breath and smiled crazily at each other. 

“That was a great first kiss, Neeks” Will declared. “We should do it again sometime.” Will helped Nico take snow gear off and this time it was Will that kissed Nico. Then Will headed to his own cabin, beaming. 


	2. Not so happy New Years

It was a week later on New Years eve and Will was settled on the couch in Percy’s parents apartment, watching the ball drop on tv. Nico snuggled up next to him and lay his head on Will’s shoulder. Percy and Annabeth had actually gone to the concerts and stuff but it was too crowded for the rest of the groups liking. Jason and Piper shared a chair that was next to the couch and Hazel and Frank were leaning against the couch on the floor. Sally and Paul were in the kitchen, watching on that television, since the living room was overtaken by teenagers.   
“Oh! Look Percy and Annabeth are on the tv!” Piper exclaimed. Will looked up and saw that indeed, the other couple was waving ferociously at the camera. Will felt a movement next to him as Nico shifted to put his head in Will’s lap. It was adorable in Will’s opinion and he stared adoringly at his boyfriend. It was almost midnight. The countdown started.  
“10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they all screeched at each other. Will looked down at Nico and the other boy practically read his mind. He sat up and looked into Will’s eyes. It felt like Nico could see into his soul with the intense look. He glanced at Jason and Piper who were already kissing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nico’s. The other boys tongue came to Will’s lips and he pushed Will back against the couch.   
They finally broke apart after a couple of seconds(or minutes, same thing) and some cheering by Jason and Hazel. Will looked at Nico and noticed his face was as red as a tomato and he leaned down and kissed him again.   
“W-Will!” Nico stuttered. He leaned up and whispered in Will’s ear,“Don’t do that!” Will just smiled and kissed him again. Jason cheered again too, and then kissed Piper as well. A couple minutes later Annabeth and Percy got back.   
“Hey guys! We bought you all some cookies!” Percy exclaimed. He went over and handed each of them some cookies. They were pretty good, Percy’s mom made better ones in Will’s opinion but they were decent. Nico handed his cookie to Will, and Will gave him a look that inquired why he didn’t want it. Usually Nico loved cookies. Come to think of it, Nico didn’t look so good. At first Will had thought it was because of the PDA, usually they didn't kiss so long in front of people, but maybe his little Neeks was sick. He had had a cold for a little bit now.   
“Nico you okay?” he asked the smaller boy. Nico grunted. “You wanna go to bed?” Will asked, concerned.   
“Yeah. i’m not feeling great” Nico confirmed. Will took his boyfriends hand and helped him into the guest bedroom they were sharing with Hazel and Frank. When they got there, Will helped Nico into the bed and covered him up.   
“Nico face me I need to take your temperature.” he held out a thermometer and when Nico turned around, he stuck it in his mouth. A couple seconds later the thermometer beeped. Will took it out of Nico’s mouth and read it.   
“Whelp , Neeks you have a fever. 101.9. You need to rest.” As he finished the sentence he heard a snore, the raven haired boy was already asleep. He went into the living room and told the others, they were all very concerned, and then he went and curled up against Nico in the bed.   
A couple hours later-or minutes, so it seemed to will- he felt something against his shoulder.   
“Will...Wake up...i-I think I’m gonna throw up” He heard in his ear. He jumped up and dragged Nico into the bathroom across the hall. As soon as they got there Nico bent over the toilet and threw up the contents of last night's dinner. Will rubbed his back and brushed back the boys dark hair from his sweaty forehead. He stood up and flushed the toilet and kneeled back down next to Nico.   
“You feel any better?” he asked. Nico groaned and bent over the toilet again to let more vomit out. Will rubbed his back and held him until he felt a little better. He held Nico in his lap and eventually they both fell asleep on the bathroom floor leaning against the bathtub on the hard tile

NICO’S POV

Nico woke up to a loud noise. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around, confused and then realized that he and Will had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor in Mrs. Jackson’s apartment. He looked down at Will, whose lap he was on. The blond boy was still asleep underneath Nico. Nico got up and Will mumbled something in his sleep. He opened the door to find Jason bouncing outside the door.   
“Nicooooo, please get Will out I have to peeeee,” he whispered. Nico nodded groggily, yawned then retreated into the room to wake up Will. a minute later, they both collapsed onto the bed they were sharing. Nico looked at the clock and it was 4:00am. He turned over and scooted closer to the boy next to him. Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him closer. Nico groaned at the movement. He just wanted to go back to sleep.   
The next time he woke up, Will wasn’t there and the sun was shining through the window. He got up and wandered into the kitchen where mayhem was brewing. Everyone was in there, and trying to help Percy’s mother make breakfast. Nico tried to retreat back to his room before anyone saw him, but he was out of luck. His boyfriend had very good eyes. Will went over to the doorway where Nico was standing. When Will tried to hug him, he ducked to the side.  
“Even when your sick, you still have good reflexes,” Will commented. Nico grunted. “How are you feeling? We were up pretty late last night,” Will asked. Nico grunted and walked into the kitchen. A chorus of “hey Nico your finally awake!” spread through the room. He nodded and grabbed a warm pancake. He then quickly grabbed a mug full of hot chocolate from the table and sat on the counter.   
“Nico, move your in the way,” Percy said. Nico crossed his arms and stayed where he was. He wasn’t gonna move, he had just sat down! Will walked over to him, yet again, and leaned against the counter next to Nico. He patted the blond boy’s head and rested his elbow on it. Will blushed and turned around. Nico realized what he was going to do before Will got the chance to do it, but he let Will peck his pale cheek anyway.


End file.
